


Fast Food Frenzy

by Alys_Gay_Parade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Gay_Parade/pseuds/Alys_Gay_Parade
Summary: Stan and Ford get a summer job at a McDonald's in order to buy a car. Their manager Richard Toeman, their father's childhood friend, is forced to hire them at Filbrick's request. How hard can these boys make their employer's life before he snaps?





	Fast Food Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Richard Toeman is a joke of an OC that turned into more than a joke.
> 
> 2\. His name is influenced by the time I said my manager at work looked like a toe.
> 
> 3\. I work at a McDonald's that also hired a pair of identical twins.
> 
> 4\. Sometimes this is going to be me venting abt my day in story format bc McDonald's is a stressful job.
> 
> 5\. I know drive thru didn't exist until '75 let me live.

Richard looked down at the boys in front of him. Stan and Ford pines… were not who he wanted working in his Good, Pure McDonald's. Stan was loud and abrasive, Ford was kind of a pushover. But when you've been best friends with a guy since you were thirteen, you have to agree to hire his kids.

“Okay. Since your dad is Filbrick, I assume you can work a register.” Richard jotted some notes down before glancing at them. “I'm not paying you to sit and stare at me.”

“Sorry, mister Toeman,” Ford begins, “it's just… we don't know how to work the fryer. Or the grill.”

“Oh, bollocks.” He sighs as he walks over to the grill. “Just put the bloody patty… on the bloody grill. Flip after a couple minutes. It isn't that blummin' difficult, mate.”

The boys look over to the fryers before Richard walks over. “Take the basket. Scoop your chips out of the freezer. And stick ‘em in the hot oil for three minutes. Easy.”

“I mean,” Ford stepped forward again, the little show off, “I'm smart enough to know that ‘chips' means ‘fries', but not everybody else is.”

“If not for the laws of this land, I would have slain you where you stood.” Richard turns back to the fryer, pulling out a batch of fries that had just finished cooking. “Hang your basket so the chips drain. Not too long or they'll be a soggy mess. Then dump them into the bin and salt them. If they start going cold, waste ‘em.” Stan and Ford watch as Richard fills a fry box and hands it to a patiently waiting customer. “Stanley, you're on drive through. Stanford, front counter.” With that, he walks off.

“Ford, we both agree that he ain't speaking English, right?”

“Definitely agreed.”

The twins go to their respective stations, waiting for customers. Stan hands a bag out of the drive thru window with a smile as Ford tentatively deals with thick accents and poor communication skills. Not more than a minute later, Ford sees the car that Stanley just served park out front. “How bad did my brother screw up this time?”

“Hi, uh… I forgot to order fries,” the man explains.

“I can get that started for you right away, sir.” Ford turns on a dime. “STANLEY! FRIES!”

“GOT IT!” Stanley leaves his position at the window to run to the fry station, sliding on a patch of oil and slamming full force into the fry bin. The force causes an explosion of fries to rain over the kitchen, and Richard, poor Richard, is greeted by a wave of fries to the face.

“Stanley Pines.” Richard looks to the boy, who smiles sheepishly from where he sits, stuck in the fry bin.

“Tis I, the frenchiest fry!” Richard’s eye twitches with frustration as the twins lose composure.

That is, until Filbrick enters the building with… a more unamused expression than normal. “I come in here to get lunch only to find my boys tormenting my best friend.” The twins gather themselves and hurriedly go back to work.

Richard, observant of their behavior, puts on a plastic smile. “Ah, Filly, my favorite Jerry… no, they weren't tormenting me… Stan just slipped on some oil is all.” He walks over and slings an arm over Filbrick's shoulders. “Accidents happen, Fil. It's not like he was arsing around. He was just going to make some chips for this gent right here!”

“Dick, with all due respect, I understand that these two can be a health hazard when left unsupervised. Don't be afraid to fire them if they cause too much trouble.” Then he does something that has the boys on edge. He smiles. It was directed at Richard, but the expression was foreign to the twins.

“Oh, Filly, you kidder. I would never fire your boys. I admit, they are a handful, but blimey, they've got spirit.” He hands Stan a broom so that he can clean up the fries.

“Okay, okay…” a laugh coming from their father causes both boys to shudder. “Ford, you know my tastes.”

“Big mac, large fry, and a small black coffee. Also, another large fry and a strawberry shake.”

“How did you guess the shake?”

“Mom just grabbed a table for you two. She came in and waved at us while you were laughing with mister Toeman.”

Filbrick glances over to see her blow a kiss at him. He places his stoic expression back on his face, although he is now slightly pink. “Right. I'll let her know the fries will be a few minutes. Just… bring it over when it's ready.”

Richard looks at the boys with wide eyes. “Okay, I know I haven't actually properly spoken to him since we were your age, but… he's a bit different than I remember him.”

“Yeah.” Ford finishes sorting the money that his father left on the counter. “Mom said something happened about a year before we were born that caused him to be all stiff and silent. She wouldn't say what.”

“That's the first time we've ever seen him smile. Great job, Dick.” Stan drops some fries in the fryer with a smile.

“Stanley, be respectful… sorry mister Toeman.”

“Please, call me Dick.” Richard sighs at these boys, clearly unnerved by Filbrick being happy for once. Well, now he has to take care of them. This was going to be a long summer.


End file.
